


The Road to Hell is Paved with

by Aleique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Ambition, And kind of a gentleman but also kind of not, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Business Politics, CEO, College, Come Marking, Complex feelings, Control Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gratuitous use of line breaks, Interns & Internships, Kinda, Kitchen Sex, Laughter During Sex, Mentions Of Infidelity, Not Beta Read, Not bad so much as questionable, Obsession, Older Woman, POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Imbalance, Safe Sex is Sexy, Sexual Tension, Social Commentary, This grew more of a plot than I meant it to, Tom is weirdly insecure?, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, Wow for a Tomione fic this sure has a lot of fluff in it, internships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleique/pseuds/Aleique
Summary: About to enter his senior year as a business major in college, Tom Riddle is placed in a prestigious internship. But his hopes for entering the business world successfully seem thwarted when he realizes that his supervisor, Hermione Granger, is the woman from his hometown whom he obsessed over as a teenager.Written for the Tomione Smut Fest 2020, CEO/assistant prompt.“You must be Tom!” Hermione - his supervisor for the next ten weeks - was far too enthusiastic for 8am on a Monday.Suppressing a grimace and pasting a smile on his face instead, Tom replied “Yes, I am. Are you Hermione?” The question was mostly for show - he already knew the answer - and when she replied in the affirmative he held out his hand for her to shake.Hermione had a firm handshake. Not surprising, but it did nothing to help his unreasonable attraction to her. They locked eyes for just a second beyond the realm of typical social interaction, and then she looked away. Tom thought he saw the faintest of blushes on her cheeksWell. He knew what he looked like, and while he might be pleasantly surprised that she was attracted to him, mutual attraction was always dangerous.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140
Collections: Tomione Smut Fest 2020





	1. Ambition

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TomioneSmutFest20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomioneSmutFest20) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> CEO/assistant AU
> 
> Written for the Tomione Smut Fest 2020! I took this prompt and ran with it and took a lot of liberties. I'm not sure it turned out how I wanted it too, but, here it is! There are two chapters. The first is mostly plot with minimal smut. The second chapter will be mostly smut with minimal plot.
> 
> [ Tomione Smut Fest 2020 ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomioneSmutFest20/works)

Tom knew that many people would consider him lucky. For an orphan, that is. Up until today, he would have countered that claim. If he had been lucky, it had been because he had made his own luck, not because of some wondrous trick of the universe. 

But as he read the bulletin on the business department wall for summer internships, he cursed and knew that at least in this instance, he was profoundly unlucky, for his name was matched with none other than Hermione Granger.

In many ways, Tom prided himself on his stellar self control - his mind was his own, and no one else’s. If he didn’t want to feel something, he simply...didn’t. He considered people who were ruled by base desires such as food, sex, substances to be simple and with a lack of mental fortitude. _He_ would never be so silly as to jeopardize his future based on something profoundly _ordinary._  
  
The one exception to that was Hermione Granger. 

Hermione and Tom had grown up in the same town; a suburb in eastern Pennsylvania. She was seven years older than him, and by all counts, a prodigy. The age difference was enough that they never attended school together, but close enough together that when he displayed his own intelligence in the secondary school all students in that town attended, the teachers compared him to her. Tom remembered in his junior year of high school overhearing his Chemistry teacher say to his English teacher, “He reminds me of Hermione, just a bit. So much raw brilliance.” His English teacher had agreed, but then added, “It’s a shame he’ll never go anywhere. He’s so smart, but his mom - you’ve heard about her, right? She was a schizo junkie and now she’s dead - I wonder how long until he goes the same way.” 

In all honesty, it was one of the first things Tom had ever heard about his biological mother. She had died when he was a toddler, and then he’d been passed around in the foster system ever since. No one wanted to speak about her; Tom thought he knew why now. In that moment, Tom - almost 18 - made two self resolutions: He would be _better_ than Hermione Granger. And he would _never_ touch drugs. He was the master of his own fate.

In fact, as a child, Tom had only met Hermione briefly - she had done a volunteer project at his group home when he was 11 and she was 18. He couldn’t remember much about her, other than that she was kind and rather pretty. Then she had gone away to Wharton at UPenn, and he’d settled for Penn State where he’d been offered a full-ride (or close to it) scholarship. It was highly unlikely she remembered him at all. But he bitterly remembered the feeling of being compared to someone he barely knew, and who had advantages he would never have, and still being found lacking.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom looked Hermione up on LinkedIn against his better judgment. She had risen to become Chief Operating Officer of a medium-size technology corporation. Tom was 22, which meant Hermione must only be about 29 - it was a shockingly high position for someone who was still in their twenties, albeit barely. 

Tom had briefly gone to the business department to request a change in internship. The director of internships, Professor McGonagall, looked at him like he was slightly insane. “Tom, I’m sorry. But this late, there’s no changing the internship unless you wanted to withdraw from it altogether. Besides, this is one of the top internships - this company regularly hires recent graduates - and it’s a good opportunity for you.” Tom nodded. He understood, but that didn’t mean he liked it. 

On the first day of June, Tom arrived to the lobby of Magical Attainment Defense five minutes early, as was his habit. _What a stupid idea for a company,_ Tom thought fiercely, although he knew that many people would consider the company a genius idea. MAD created applications on the internet devoted to professional self-improvement and equity in the workplace. They also had an affiliated law firm which specialized in employment discrimination. 

The secretary, Aliyah, greeted him brightly and told him that Hermione was expecting him up in her office. Tom pressed the button in the elevator to take him up to the third floor and found his way to Hermione’s office, only getting briefly lost in the twisting hallways of the building. 

Tom knocked on the door. It swung open close to instantaneously, which he tried not to read too much into. 

“You must be Tom!” Hermione - his supervisor for the next ten weeks - was far too enthusiastic for 8am on a Monday.

Suppressing a grimace and pasting a smile on his face instead, Tom replied “Yes, I am. Are you Hermione?” The question was mostly for show - he already knew the answer - and when she replied in the affirmative he held out his hand for her to shake. 

Hermione had a firm handshake. Not surprising, but it did nothing to help his unreasonable attraction to her. They locked eyes for just a second beyond the realm of typical social interaction, and then she looked away. Tom thought he saw the faintest of blushes on her cheeks.

Well. He knew what he looked like, and while he might be pleasantly surprised that she was attracted to him, mutual attraction was always dangerous.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The internship was scheduled to be full time for ten weeks - from the beginning of June into mid August - when Tom would part ways with the company, hopefully with some experience to add on to his resume and with a strong letter of recommendation. 

The recommendation letter was what he kept in his mind every time he fought the urge to let his gaze linger on her body. _She will most certainly not think favorably of you if she knows what a pervert you are,_ Tom reminded himself countless times with innumerable variations on the same theme. He honestly tried to avoid thinking of what she might look like without clothes, the filthy things he would do to her if she let him - but she would never let him, he knew that. It was a thought exercise which led only to frustration. 

For fuck’s sake, he didn’t even know if she was single. She didn’t wear a ring, but that didn’t mean she was available. There were very few people he would admit it to, but he could say it honestly in his head - there _had_ been times where he had hooked up with someone he knew to be in a relationship. He wasn’t _proud_ of it, but, well...those girls had gone looking for someone to cheat with, and he was no saint. But those girls didn’t mean anything to him, even if many people would say that made him a dick of the biggest proportions. He didn’t care about random people’s opinions, so it was no big matter to him. 

Tom knew that even if it were a one night stand, Hermione would have to mean _something_ . The idea of them fucking and then her going home to another man was abhorrent, to say the least. But, he reminded himself, _there’s no point in wondering whether she’s single or not because even if she is single, you’re not going to sleep with her._

There were times when his guard was down and he imagined what her buttocks looked like under the pants of her suit when the pants were particularly snug fitting; or what here breasts would look like under his hands; or the sounds she would make if he were to put his mouth on her cunt and make her scream. 

_Enough, Tom,_ he internally growled at himself as he found himself imagining unbuttoning her blouse while simultaneously discussing business terms with a contractor on the phone in her office. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nine weeks into his internship, the situation came to a head. There was a company-wide pool party planned in celebration of a new investment acquisition. 

Tom had thought about not going. Part of him wasn’t sure how well he would be able to handle seeing Hermione in a bathing suit. And then, even once he had sent his RSVP to the company events coordinator, he seriously debated cancelling. He had tried over and over again not to picture it, to remind himself that he was _not_ going to do his decision making with the wrong head, practiced self affirmations about his self-restraint. 

It was no use. The night before the fete he found himself spilling over his hand in the shower, envisioning instead that he was painting her bikini-clad tits with his release. He breathed hard, the rush of his orgasm being eclipsed by his inwardly directed annoyance for his inability to control himself. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope against hope, Hermione _did_ wear a bikini to the celebration. As Tom arrived to the hotel, in board shorts and a muscle tank with a towel thrown over his shoulder, he realized that people were letting their hair down in a manner not typically seen with coworkers. He internally recalibrated his estimation of the company’s culture as he saw some of the younger software engineers engaged in a game of beer pong. 

But then his thoughts took a direct swing southward, when he saw the object of his fantasies waving cheerfully in his direction. Hermione’s swimsuit was admittedly more modest than some of his fantasies had been - they were still in a business environment of sorts, after all - but as he got closer he could see the bare swell of her breasts. The images from his wank in the shower flashed across his mind again. 

Fuck. He returned from fantasy land to realize he’d _definitely_ been staring at her chest and Hermione’s expression made it abundantly clear that she knew it. But rather than looking angry, or even irritated, a small smile played at the edge of her lips. 

Tom considered apologizing but decided to spare them both that awkwardness and go for the (hopefully less awkward) path of pretending it hadn’t just happened. “Hello,” he greeted, “Congratulations on the merger,” he said warmly. The deal, while a company effort, had been spearheaded by Hermione and had taken the better part of the last year. 

The smirk still ghosted on her mouth. “Thank you, but I’d rather not talk too much about business today. I came here to have fun, after all.” 

“What kind of fun?” Tom quipped. “Whatever kind I can find,” Hermione shot back.  
  
Tom couldn’t help but notice that her response sounded a bit like a dare.


	2. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised smut, sooner than I expected! It's my second time writing smut so bear with me. Enjoy!

One minute they were chatting - bantering was also an apt word, and some would have called it aggressive flirting - and the next thing he knew, Tom had Hermione pressed up against the wall in a lesser known hallway of the hotel and they were kissing.

It wasn’t a slow kiss, the way first kisses debatably should be. There had been too much tension for it to be a slow kiss. It was fire, and Tom was losing himself in it. He nipped Hermione’s lip and she gasped, and it sent blood traveling straight to Tom’s groin. His hands roved down her body, settling on her ass and squeezing, savoring the weight in his palms. Some part of his mind that was tucked away wondered what it would be like to spank her ass until it was as red as the brightest of sunsets. 

The kiss was heady, and he was losing himself in it. In that moment, he recklessly didn’t care about who saw them or about his letters of recommendation or his future career. All he cared about finding out all the sounds Hermione was capable of making, of playing her body like a skilled musician played his favorite lute. 

As he came up from air, feeling like a drowning man, he vaguely registered Hermione’s hands on his chest, pushing him away. God, how had he not realized? He was the worst sort of bastard, getting so caught up in his own pleasure that he hadn’t immediately realized his partner wasn’t enjoying herself the same way. He stepped away, his chest heaving, shaking his head in a fruitless attempt to clear it. “Sorry,” he rasped out, his voice hoarse. 

Hermione had more poise, but only just. Her lips were swollen, her breasts in that damned biking rising and falling with harsh breaths. “No, I liked it. But exhibitionism isn’t one of my kinks, I’m afraid, particularly where anyone from work could find us. I was just thinking we should take it somewhere more private.”

Hope bloomed in Tom’s belly. _She’d liked it. She wanted to continue. She had kinks._

He ran his hands through his hair. “Right. Right. You’re right. Somewhere private.” Goodness, but he sounded like an idiot. He suddenly wished fiercely that his roommate wasn’t home tonight. 

Hermione giggled, the sound bright and pure and ringing out in the hallway. His hand moved on instinct, covering her mouth to keep her from a coworker of their location. 

Tom only realized his mistake when he saw her eyes dilate with - fear? Lust? He moved his hand back to his side, but it was too late.   
  
She blinked rapidly, exhaling a harsh gasp. After several long moments where Tom worried he had totally overstepped, possibly ruining everything, she spoke. “Yes. Somewhere private. You have a good memory, right? My phone is in one of the lockers or I’d text my address to you, but as is, you’ll just have to remember it.”

He did have a relatively good memory, didn’t he? Well, he would if he could get his brain to focus. 

They arranged logistics. It was settled. He would meet Hermione at her house in about half an hour. She would say her goodbyes and leave, and then he would follow about ten minutes later. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom ended up showing up to the modest house Hermione owned significantly later than half an hour. And his phone’s battery had died, so he hadn’t even been able to text her to say he was running late. And his battery running out had just made him even more late.He would have been a bit late to begin with, but acceptably late - he had dropped by one of the Targets in the area to grab condoms, seeing as his apartment was on the complete other end of town.  
  
But now, Tom was knocking at Hermione’s door much closer to an hour later instead of half an hour later. 

A slight frown marred Hermione’s face as she stared at him. “You’re late,” she accused. She had changed - understandably, it was a bit odd to lounge about the house in swimwear - and now stood in the doorway wearing a loose fitting comfortable shirt and a pair of leggings. 

Tom lifted his chin up, suddenly feeling significantly shorter than she was, although in actuality he was close to a foot taller. “My apologies,” Tom stated somewhat stiffly, “My phone died, and then also -” he took the package of condoms out of his pocket - “I wanted to grab these.”

A war played between Hermione’s lips, as if unsure whether to keep frowning or to let her face cross into amusement. “That’s - well, that’s oddly considerate of you.”

“I try. Sometimes. Mostly just for you,” Tom flirted. He realized he was still standing awkwardly on the doorstep. “May I come in?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, “Or has my lateness ruined that chance?”

Hermione flushed and opened the door a bit wider, stepping to the side. “Sorry! I didn’t even realize.”

Tom stepped through the open doorway and into her house, shutting the door behind him. It was furnished a bit sparsely, with minimal decorations - a stark contrast to her office - and he opened his mouth to comment on this but then found his mouth occupied by Hermione’s lips. 

This kiss _was_ slow - well, it started off that way, but then Tom realized that Hermione was slowly edging him to the wall, and then pinning his hands to his sides. He let her, even though submission wasn’t usually his style. Hermione sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, biting hard enough that Tom worried she would draw blood, but then deciding he didn’t care if she did. Her hand slid up under his shirt, and the feeling of her hand on his bare chest was enough for a groan of pleasure to rumble in his chest. 

_God, but she was sexy_ , Tom thought. When Hermione let loose one of her damnable giggles - at least no one could overhear it this time - he realized he might have said it out loud. 

“You did,” Hermione told him, and then Tom realized he had said _that_ out loud too. 

“You make me crazy,” He said, trying to affect some irritation into his tone. “Where’s the bedroom?” 

Hermione bit her lip, suddenly shy. “Actually...ever since I’ve moved in here, I’ve fantasized about being fucked on that kitchen counter,” she confessed, gesturing to the location.

Tom eyed it. He was tall enough...it might work. Yes, it was worth a try. 

Not bothering to think it through, he picked her up and carried her over, setting her with care onto the granite countertop. She giggled again. Wanting to make her think about something else, he wrapped his left hand around her curls in a mock ponytail and pulled her head back. Her neck arched. Tom bent his head down, licking her pulse point. When she let out a soft sigh of contentment, he bit down, sucking hard enough that there would surely be a stark bruise. 

She whimpered. He switched gears, bringing his hands to the hem of her shirt and pulling it upward. “Off,” he growled into the skin below her ear. Hermione complied, wriggling out of her shirt as he tugged off. 

Tom’s brain short-circuited. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting her to be wearing under her shirt, but he has been expecting... _something._ Maybe a bikini, or a bra. But she wasn’t wearing anything. He could see her breasts - an ample handful - and her nipples, which were pebbled under her gaze. He lifted a finger up to one, circling the areola but not quite touching her nipple, and she squirmed. 

“Don’t tease, Tom,” Hermione ordered. 

Raising an eyebrow at her, Tom replied, “It’s not teasing if I have every intention of following through, is it?” He brought his mouth to the breast he hadn’t gotten to touch yet, laving his tongue around it. He nipped it, lightly, not sure how she would respond to a touch of pain. 

“Fuck,” Hermione gasped, “Harder, Tom, please.”

He was going to consider that a successful experiment. He bit harder, bringing a hand up to her other breast - the one he’d briefly abandoned - grabbing it, savoring the weight in his palm, before pinching, his teeth on one nipple and the other grasped between his fingers. She moaned, the sound catching off midway up her throat when he twisted. 

Tom stepped back, giving himself some space so he could take his own shirt off. Suddenly, it became a race to see who could get their clothes off faster - Tom was unbuttoning his board shorts while Hermione was peeling her leggings down her bottom half, leaving her just a pair of black lace panties and him just in his socks. 

And then Tom banged his toe on the corner of the cabinets and let out a string of curses. 

Hermione chuckled.

“If you laugh one more time,” Tom said, stepping forward so he was flush against her, “I’m going to take these,” he paused, and took a moment to snap the waistband of her underwear against the skin of her stomach. “And stuff them in your mouth.”

Her eyes were wide, but she raised an eyebrow. “You wouldn’t dare,” she told him with a smirk. And then she laughed, seeming to do so deliberately, with an undertone of challenge to it. 

He tapped his finger against the crotch of the panties, right over her clit. “Hand them over,” he demanded. 

“Are you sure you can’t think of anything else I should put in my mouth?” 

Tom backed up the length of the kitchen, ending up with his back against the wall. “Like what?”

Hermione hopped off the counter and began to take a step toward him. 

“Crawl,” Tom ordered, the command coming out of his mouth before his brain had a chance to catch up, and instantly regretting the word that had just come out of his mouth. He had always skewed towards the dominant side with his partners, but this level was new. 

Pausing, her food frozen in midair from where she’d began to move closer to him, Hermione blinked at him as if in disbelief. Tom braced himself, waiting for her to tell him off, or worse, kick him out of her house. 

And then she lowered herself to her knees, and then further onto all fours, her head looking up at him, in nothing but the black lace panties. It was a vision he knew would be in his mind forever. 

“Fuck,” Tom breathed. And then, realizing that he was trying to maintain an aura of control around him, he added in a firmer tone, “You look good like that.”

A blush rose to her cheeks, his praise making her shy in a way their behaviors together somehow hadn’t. She crawled the rest of the distance to him, then rose up to her knees, her face level with his cock. 

“Well?” Tom prompted. 

She took him into her mouth, then, and he threw his head back in pleasure. Hermione started at the tip, and then suddenly her mouth was almost fully against his abdomen. When she gagged a little, Tom cursed at the toe-curling sensation. “Easy,” he said, half as a warning to himself. Her mouth moving up and down his length, flicking her tongue against the tip - Tom knew he could all too easily lose himself like this. When her tongue hit a particularly good spot at the base of his cock, he couldn’t help it, and his hips jerked forward a bit, making her splutter.

“Sorry,” he muttered in apology. 

Hermione pulled off and he inwardly cursed his latest lapse in self control in what was becoming a long line of them. “I don’t mind. You can...you can be rough with me,” she informed him.

Gods, but she was perfect. “How rough, exactly?” He needed to know the boundaries for this. “Are we talking just a little rough, or are we talking fucking your pretty little mouth like it was your pussy? Which, by the way, I still haven’t gotten to see because you’ve insisted on keeping those on.” 

“The latter,” she said, seeming too embarrassed to be able to say more. 

“Are you sure?” He needed to be sure she wanted this. She nodded and opened her mouth wide. He guided his cock back into her, until he was fully seated and her eyes watered. “Tap my leg, hard, three times if you need me to stop, okay?” 

Hermione nodded the best she could given that her mouth was filled, and then he started in earnest. It had been a long time since anyone had given this to him, and while it might be overly clichéd to call it a delicacy...that’s what it felt like. 

Tears running down her face, Hermione had never looked more beautiful to him than in this moment. As he neared his orgasm he stopped, pulling out of her mouth. That wasn’t where he pictured this evening ending. Panting, and looking a little dazed, Hermione gazed up at him. 

They really needed a bed, or a couch. Not to mention her knees had to be killing her, kneeling on the tile floor as she was. He tugged her up til she was standing, then kissed her thoroughly, imagining he was able to taste himself on her lips. “We’re going to go over to that couch,” he told her, “And then I’m going to lick you until you scream. And then I’m going to fuck you. Do you want that?”

Hermione nodded.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“I want that,” she said, “I want it so much, Tom, please. I want you to fuck me,” she was beginning to babble, so Tom cut her off with another kiss. He thought he could probably kiss her forever. Bringing her over to the couch, and laying one of the nearby throws down on top of it, he helped her sit down and then knelt between her knees. 

Hermione was half-propped up on her elbows against the couch, slouching so her bottom rested on the edge of the couch. “Lift your hips up, there’s a good girl.” When she complied Tom tugged that infernal undergarment that had somehow stayed on this long down her legs and then off her feet. He debated putting them in her mouth, as per his earlier threat, but...no. He wanted to be able to hear her. 

Tom began at her inner thigh just between above her knees, nipping and kissing and licking his way up to where her legs joined before bringing his head back down and starting on the other leg. She had been wet to start with, but by the time he was ready to put his mouth on her fully, she was dripping. 

“Tom, stop teasing.” It was practically a whine, but he was more than willing to oblige her. He parted her folds with his tongue, then focused on her clit. She practically shrieked, but threw a hand over her mouth to muffle it.

“No hiding. I told you I wanted to hear you scream, didn’t I?” 

Hermione nodded, removing her arm. Tom resumed his venture, this time adding a finger into her, and she gasped. He crooked his finger upward, looking for - there. He wriggled his finger up into that spot of her that was even softer than the rest, accompanied with an additional suck on her clit.

That time, she screamed, and Tom grinned with satisfaction. Savoring the grip of her around him, imagining what it would feel like to have her wrapped around his cock, he added a second finger. 

Tom coaxed the orgasm out of her slowly, until she was clenching around his fingers and barely managing to contain her moans. While she was recovering, Tom got the package of condoms and carefully opened one, rolling it on.

She still had her eyes closed. Kneeling in front of the couch, Tom lined up his cock with her entrance and slammed in.

“Oh, my god,” she gasped. Hermione’s eyes were wide open now, fully awake. They made eye contact and Tom drew back his hips til his tip was just barely in her, then moving back in with the same force he had entered her in.

“Fuck, Hermione, you feel amazing,” he praised her, still while maintaining eye contact. He was closer to orgasm than he would have liked, still feeling the effects of her mouth on him from earlier, and unbearably turned on by the entire situation. He was committed to getting one more orgasm out of her before he did come, though, so he slowed a bit, wanting to draw things out.

Tom brought his hands to her calves and rearranged her a bit, pressing her thighs against her stomach and tilting her pelvis up. She whimpered at the new angle. Bringing his thumb to her clit, he pressed down lightly, applying minor pressure and friction. 

Hermione clenched around him then, and they both moaned, as if in unison. He could _feel_ how close she was, so he picked up the pace, hoping they could orgasm together. 

He pounded into her, setting a punishing pace, clenching his teeth in an attempt to stave of his release. She let out a particularly loud moan and then she was gone, shuddering around him. Tom was almost done for, then, but he slowed again and held on, a thought occurring to him. 

Pulling out of her and rolling the condom off, he felt half crazed with lust. “Gonna come all over you,” he gasped, fisting his hand around his cock and adding a twist with his fingers, “Gonna come on you and make you mine.”

He was well and truly done for then, and his release came in spurts, coating her stomach. She was still coming off of her high, but let out a small sigh at the feeling. He felt ready to collapse then, and practically did so, burying his face against her thigh and savoring the feeling of her softness. 

They took a moment, relishing in the feeling of human contact, and then Tom rolled away. He went to the kitchen, throwing away the used condom on the way, and rummaged in the cabinets until he found the cups, pouring one cup of water for her and another for himself. He took a moment to help her sit up, still on the couch, and then sat beside her, handing her the water. They lay curled against each other for an amount of time Tom would have been unable to estimate, words not necessary for a long while.

Finally, he spoke. “I only have a week left of my internship,” he remarked. 

“So you do,” Hermione replied, finally sounding lucid. 

“What are we going to do? You’re practically my boss.” 

“It’s just a week. I’m sure we can manage to keep it quiet for that long.”

_She had always been brilliant,_ he mused. That was one of her best ideas yet.

“Do you want to go out to dinner, after it’s done?” 

“I’d like that,” she replied, snuggling further into him.

Reference letters be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos or a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Expect the second chapter by the end of this month! And if you liked it please make my day and leave a review.


End file.
